Endometriosis may include autoimmune endometriosis, mild endometriosis, moderate endometriosis, severe endometriosis, superficial (peritoneal) endometriosis, deep (invasive) endometriosis, ovarian endometriosis, endometriosis-related cancers, and “endometriosis-associated conditions”. For the purpose of this invention the term endometriosis is used to describe any of these conditions.
Endometriosis is most generally defined as the presence of endometrium (glands and stroma) at sites outside of the uterus (ectopic endometrial tissues rather than eutopic or within the uterus). The most common sites are the ovaries, pelvic peritoneum, uterosacral ligaments, pouch of Douglas, and rectovaginal septum although implants have been identified on the peritoneal surfaces of the abdomen (these may grow into the intestines, ureters or bladder), in the thorax, at the umbilicus, and at incision sites of prior surgeries (Child T J, Tan S L (2001) Endometriosis: aetiology, pathogenesis and treatment, Drugs 61:1735-1750; Giudice et al. (1998) Status of current research on endometriosis, The Journal of reproductive medicine 43:252-262).
Endometriosis is a common gynecologic disorder. The prevalence is difficult to know. It has been estimated that it affects approximately 14% of all women (range 1-43%), 40-60% of women with pelvic pain and 30%-50% of infertile women (Di Blasio et al. (2005) Genetics of endometriosis, Minerva ginecologica 57:225-236; Schindler AE (2004) Pathophysiology, diagnosis and treatment of endometriosis, Minerva ginecologica 56:419-435).
A non-surgical method of clinically assessing a predisposition to endometriosis is to determine the answer to three distinct endometriosis related questions, each question having an associated Odds Ratio (OR), as shown in FIG. 1. The results of answers to the FIG. 1 questions are then complied according to the endometriosis clinical factor assessment chart as shown in FIG. 2 resulting in a Raw Clinical Probability Value (RCPV). The RCPV is preferably multiplied by a Relevance Factor (RF) based on a patient's age and race to result in a Final Clinical Probability Value (FCPV). Alternatively, the RCPV may be used with data collected in population surveys.
MultiDimensional Analysis (MDA) is an analysis process that groups data into two or more categories (e.g. cases and controls or patients having a high probability of endometriosis and patients having a low probability of endometriosis).
Logistic regression analysis is a process that is used for prediction of the probability of occurrence of an event by fitting data to a logit function logistic curve.
Bayesian analysis or Bayesian interference is a method of statistical inference in which evidence is used to estimate parameters and predictions in a probability model.
It is known to treat or prevent endometriosis, especially in women who have no outwardly manifest symptoms of endometriosis, by the prophylactic administration of a therapeutic. The administered therapeutic may be any of a hormonal treatment such as an estrogen containing composition, a progesterone containing composition, a progestin containing composition, a gonadotropin releasing-hormone (GnRH) agonist, or other ovulation suppression composition, an advanced reproductive therapy or ART (ART is used to treat endometriosis related infertility and may include any fertility treatments in which the egg or sperm are “handled” in vitro as part of the treatment), or a combination thereof. In particular, the therapeutic may be administered in the form of an oral contraceptive (OC). The GnRH therapeutic may take the form of a GnRH agonist in combination with a patient specific substantially low dose of estrogen, progestin, or tibolone. Such administration of a low dose of estrogen, progestin, or tibolone in combination with a GnRH agonist to compensate potential side effects of the GnRH agonist are commonly referred to as an “add-back” therapy. It is noted that in such add-back therapy, the dosage of estrogen, progestin, or tibolone is relatively small so as to not reduce the effectiveness of the GnRH agonist.
Various genetic markers are known to have a predictive association with endometriosis. Such genetic markers and methods are disclosed for instance in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/056,754, 12/120,322, 12/566,933, 12/765,643, 13/159,132, 13/602,409, 13/603,284, 13/603,297, 13/652,018, 61/721,219, 61/717,048, and 61/717,053, all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference.